


might as well

by imaginejolls



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Crack, Cunnilingus, Hand Jobs, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, i think this classifies as:, pure self-indulgent mess, the eXXXpanse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls
Summary: Amos accidentally serves the crew a cocktail with an added shot of aphrodisiac. Oops?
Relationships: Alex Kamal/Naomi Nagata, Amos Burton/Alex Kamal, Amos Burton/Jim Holden, Amos Burton/Jim Holden/Alex Kamal/Naomi Nagata, Amos Burton/Naomi Nagata, Jim Holden/Naomi Nagata
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	might as well

**Author's Note:**

> do not take this seriously. 
> 
> many, MANY thanks to holdenscoffee (spacebarista) for doing beta on this. no i still don't know how to tag/link people here

Amos swears it was an accident. Alex suspects it was less of an accident and more Amos being… Amos. All the same, they’ve been drinking and with their last cocktail alá Amos they’ve all apparently taken a shot of an aphrodisiac. Alex is standing in the middle of the aftermath in the galley, feeling too hot and with a hard on that’s starting to get uncomfortable. 

Holden is making a bigger deal out of it than need be. The creases in his forehead are deep as he frowns. His arms are crossed in front of him in a typically Holden fashion. Alex’s eyes linger on his biceps for a beat too long. Right. Aphrodisiac. 

Alex glances over to Naomi. There’s a deep blush blooming on her cheeks, her eyes are a little unfocused. She catches him looking. Alex nods his head to the crew quarters with a question in his face. Her eyes narrow slightly like she’s trying to decipher his meaning. The realization dawns on her soon enough. Smart girl. Alex offers her his hand and when she takes it, it feels like he’s touched a live wire. A gasp escapes Naomi’s lips. She feels it too. Instead of heading for the stairs though, Naomi leads Alex to the table. Alex gives her a puzzled look. 

She just shrugs in response. “There’s a lot more space in here,” she says, off-hand. 

Alex nods dumbly. It is true that their quarters are roughly the size of a shoebox. He raises his arm to scratch at the back of his neck, his jumpsuit growing more and more uncomfortable by the second. Alex frowns. In the background he hears James trying to talk some sense into Amos. 

“Let’s get this off, hm?” Naomi nudges him but her hands are a few inches away from his body. She’s asking his permission to touch him. Oh, sweet girl. 

“Yeah.” 

Naomi’s hands are warm and firm. She drags the zipper down and pushes the fabric off of him, and when the cool air of the room hits his overheated skin, Alex sighs in relief. Naomi reaches for her suit next but lets Alex’s hands take over as soon as he offers them. He thinks of asking if he may, but Naomi’s eyes say _please_ and that’s enough for him right now. 

Holden clears his throat. Alex glimpses Naomi’s lips curling up into a pleased smirk. She’s been waiting for James to notice. 

“What’s going on here?” Holden asks. He’s trying to feign the smallest semblance of control but his eyes are glued to Naomi’s body as she takes off her underwear. James swallows thickly. 

“Oh, nothing, you two carry on… whatever you’re doing,” Naomi says, casual as ever. “We’re just going to get this out of our system.” 

We? Right, we. Alex toes off his shoes. The Roci docked with Tycho station, he doesn’t have to worry about floating off. He spares a look to where Holden and Amos are standing opposite each other. Cap is looking increasingly flustered while Amos is calm as a lamb. His eyes are shining bright and his suit outlines his cock so blatantly that Alex has to force himself to look away. Hot damn. 

Alex helps Naomi hop up the table. There’s a passing thought about _we eat here_... but it’s gone as soon as his eyes lock with hers. Alex freezes, standing opposite her, stark naked, chest heaving, his hands on her hips. His breath catches in his throat. Mesmerized, he watches Naomi’s tongue dart out to wet her lips. 

“Uh, Cap,” he says, still transfixed on Naomi’s mouth, “I’m going to kiss your girl. If that’s alright with both of you.” 

Naomi laughs at him and, hand wrapped around his neck, pulls him in for a kiss. It’s light and chaste. That’s surprising, given the situation. But Alex doesn’t complain. He draws back, staring in wonder at Naomi, and then bends down at once, dragging his underwear down his legs. Better get right to it, no? Holden throws his hands up in defeat and then takes off his shirt. Amos snickers. That bastard must be really enjoying this.

Naomi and Alex sit together on the edge of the table. Its surface is pleasantly cool. Alex's legs are spread wide, Naomi's left is hanging over his right. They're pressed together shoulder to hip, brown skin on brown skin, different shades but no less beautiful. Alex reaches out to run his hand over Naomi's thigh. The hair covering her mound is way more curly than his own. He runs his fingers through it.

"God, you're beautiful," he mutters and his Martian drawl comes out heavier than usual.

Naomi’s head rests in the crook on Alex’s neck. Her breath comes out in short bursts, scattering along his skin. Drawing in a breath of his own, Alex lets his fingers dart between Naomi’s folds. Her cunt is hot and wet. Alex draws his fingers down the length of it and up again, circles her clit twice, and down he goes again. Naomi makes a small mewling sound. It spurs Alex on and he picks up the pace but his exploration of the innermost parts of her remains delicate. He feels Naomi’s hand creep across his hip. Her fingers wrap around his cock, and Alex groans. 

If Alex were to look up now, he would see James and Amos staring at them. He swears he can feel the piercing weight of their gaze. It’s tempting. Alex tilts his chin up ever so slightly. Holden is standing across the room, clutching the kitchen counter so hard his knuckles are white. Shirtless, his chest rising and falling swiftly, there’s a look of unadulterated arousal on his face. Good, that. At least Alex doesn’t have to worry about ending up with a broken nose for fucking the Captain’s girlfriend. Guy’s got eight parents, for fuck’s sake, of course Alex won’t end up with a broken nose. But, and he looks over to where James’s dick is straining against the fabric of his worksuit, maybe he can end up with a mouthful of Captain’s cock. But let’s not get ahead of ourselves. 

Amos is still fully clothed. Alex isn’t sure how he can bear it. Anyway, Amos is leaning casually against a wall, watching Naomi’s and his little show. There’s amusement in the set of his smile. 

Alex burrows his fingers deeper into Naomi’s cunt. There’s a surprised little “oh” and Naomi’s forehead pressing into his temple. Her open mouth grazes Alex’s cheek. Alex’s fingers move in and out of her at the uncomfortable angle, and Naomi’s hand on his cock falters. Her eyelashes flutter against Alex’s cheek. He can feel her turn her head and then she’s looking straight at James, eyes dark, skin flushed, and her mouth curls around a simple phrase: come here. 

James moves immediately. He moves as if Naomi was pulling him in by an invisible string and when he reaches her, he drops down to his knees. Goddamn, if that isn’t a sight to behold. James leans in, and Alex half-thinks of pulling his hand away, but then James’s mouth is on top of Naomi’s cunt, on top of Alex’s fingers, kissing and licking on them. Alex feels it right in his dick. Naomi squeezes him and pumps, knowing. 

Alex withdraws his hand from Naomi’s sex and wraps it around his own. Covering Naomi’s hand with his, he jerks himself off without a hurry. Naomi’s other hand buries itself in Jim’s hair. 

Amos pushes of the wall. He does it almost imperceptibly, moving through the space with unfamiliar softness. He stops in front of Alex, silent. Arm’s length away, Amos appears untouchable. Alex reaches for him. His hands land on soft fabric covering hard muscle. Amos lets himself be stripped half naked, his face not giving away anything but his eyes betray him. They keep dropping down to Alex’s cock. 

Amos touches him and it’s… unlike anything Alex thought it would be. His touch is gentle, fleeting. His hands pull Alex off the table, so that he’s standing, and then hook around his neck. Alex never thought he’ll end up kissing Amos one day. Yet here he is, pulling Amos impossibly closer, opening his mouth. It is _good_ , is the thing, so much so that it’s almost unfair. Amos kisses him deep and filthy. His hips roll forward, and Alex groans. 

Amos’s mouth leaves a wet trail in its wake. He’s on his knees in front of Alex, looking up briefly before he tips forward and places an open-mouthed kiss to the underside of Alex’s cock. Holy hell. Alex watches Amos put his cock in his mouth. Watches how Amos’s lips wrap around his shaft while the head of his dick disappears in the velvet wetness. Amos’s piercing blue eyes lift and Alex finds himself unable to bear his gaze. He looks off to the side, where James is eating Naomi out in earnest. The muscles in his back move under his skin in tantalizing surges, back and forth in time with the motion of his tongue. Naomi is moaning softly on each breath she takes. _Fuck_. 

Amos is- very good with his mouth. Alex clutches onto the table and tries to keep himself still; he doesn’t want to choke the guy. But his hips still jump forward when Amos - holy shit - swallows around him. He looks up at Alex and from the glint in his eyes Alex can tell that he’s pleased with himself. 

There’s a moment where Amos liberates Alex’s cock from his mouth with a wet pop. Alex stops the whine in his throat. Amos’s big hand lands on Holden’s neck gently and he pries James away from the junction of Naomi’s thighs so that he can kiss him. Their tongues swirl around one another outside of their mouths. It’s obscene. Alex makes a broken sound in the back of his throat. 

Naomi comes with a strangled cry. James doesn’t move from his spot between her legs until she pushes on him. Then he’s out of her space faster than Alex can blink. Naomi slides off the table, down to the cold floor, on her knees, and kisses James fiercely. Amos strokes Alex’s cock with his tongue. Right. 

Amos’s pupils are blown wide. He handles Alex’s cock thoughtfully, trying different things until Alex’s knees give out and he has to hold himself up on the table with a startled gasp. Alex gasps again when he feels a hand, warm and big, on his wrist. James has stood up again and now he’s towering over Alex’s side, the expression on his face unfocused and soft. He slides behind Alex, holding him to his chiseled chest. Christ, this will be the death of Alex. 

Over Amos’s head, Alex can see Naomi walk across the galley. Still naked and radiant, she bends down to retrieve Jim’s t-shirt. She pulls it over her head with a smile. Then Alex’s vision goes black. Amos is doing things to him, terrible, wonderful things. James is holding him up, pressed snug against Alex’s back. Alex can feel his erection. He pulls his hips back, pressing into it. James stutters out a moan. Then Alex lets himself thrust forward, into the heat of Amos’s mouth. He fucks Amos’s mouth and Amos just lets him. His jaw hangs slack, his eyes fall closed. Alex has the decency to yank him off his dick before he comes all over Amos’s chest and a little on the floor. He’s going to have to clean that up later, huh? 

Amos stands up. There’s something about seeing him dishevelled like this, cheeks pink, lips swollen, cum all over his chest. Alex feels last pang of arousal in his gut. He picks up his clothes and starts putting them on. Naomi appears with a wet cloth in her hand. She wipes Alex’s cum off of Amos’s skin like it’s the most natural thing in the world. Amos stares at her with an indecipherable look. When she’s about to move away, he takes her forearm and draws her closer, presses his lips to the corner of her mouth. Naomi pulls away smiling. 

Alex gets back up on the table gracelessly. The sleeves of his suit hang down from his hips. Naomi perches on the stool between Alex’s knees. She leans back until she’s enveloped in his warmth. Beside them, James and Amos are having a sexually charged staring contest, or so it seems. 

The tension snaps at once when James reaches for Amos. Their mouth crash together and it’s clumsy, teeth clinking, their bodies collide like an asteroid shattering a planet. They are all hands and teeth and deep moans that resonate through the galley. Alex watches them with fascination. He imagines that watching Earth’s predators fight would be a lot like this. But then he watches closely, focuses on the softness of Amos’s hands as he trails them down Holden’s back, the way James holds him close. It would be nothing like this, Alex decides. He drapes himself over Naomi’s back, her giggle tickles his cheek. 

If you asked Alex, he’d tell you that the Captain and Amos are two gorgeous men. It’s true; he has eyes, you know. So watching the two of them in the middle of this dance, this curious question of who will have the upper hand, it’s damn hot alright.

It was Amos who orchestrated this whole thing in the first place. And now it’s Amos who’s guiding James’s hand up to his mouth so he can suck on his fingers. James groans. He lets his hand, glistening now, be moved down, down to where Amos’s dick is impatient against his lower abdomen. Only then James starts moving of his own volition, long dragged out pumps with his beautiful large hand. Amos finally pulls Holden’s cock free. He steps in closer. Their erections brush against one another, and Amos lets out a sound, the first Alex has heard from him so far. Taking them both in hand, Amos jerks them off with unforgiving pace. James’s head drops down to his shoulder. The man quivers like a leaf in the wind, if Alex ever saw such a thing. James turns his head on Amos’s shoulder, looking over to Naomi with a tortured expression. Naomi’s voice is gentle like Amos’s hand on Holden’s nape. 

“Jim,” she says, “let go.” 

Watching James Holden come undone is a beautiful experience. Alex doesn’t have anything to compare it to. He collapses on a stool next to Naomi’s, white streaks all over himself. 

Amos is frozen in his spot. At last he looks like he’s losing his composure. His dick is hanging out of his pants, so hard it must be uncomfortable, his eyes are glazed over. 

“I’m close,” he says, matter-of-factly. 

“Come here,” Naomi beckons him. 

She opens her knees wider and Amos slots himself between them, watching Naomi as she guides his cock inside herself. Alex can’t believe he’s seeing this right now, looking over Naomi’s shoulder no less.

It’s a brief affair. Poor guy’s been worked up the longest out of all of them. Amos leans his forehead against Alex’s as he fucks Naomi, frantic and grunting. He comes on the apex of her thighs, the stool and Holden’s t-shirt. James strips it off Naomi and cleans her up with it. It’s ruined anyway, he figures. 

Naomi leads Holden away by the hand. Amos is about to follow behind them, but Alex’s voice stops him in his tracks. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asks. 

“To sleep?” Amos offers with an uncertain tilt of his head. 

“Nuh-uh. You’re going to help me clean up all this mess.”

Alex half-expects him to walk away anyway but to his surprise, Amos stays. 

“Alright,” he sighs. “What do you need me to do?”


End file.
